Where Did We Go Wrong
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Zoe is the new diva in the WWE. Back in NXT she was close friends with Roman Reigns but little did he know, she was in love with him. Will she be able to tell him how she feels, or will it be too late. Multiple pairings and OC's - Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC and other Superstars/Pairings.
1. New Diva

Here's my new story I have been thinking of doing lately!

Enjoy!

Zoe Pov:

"Great job out there tonight Zoe."

"Thanks Hunter." I said. I debut on raw tonight and it was amazing feeling. I face Eva Marie and won my first match. I started wrestling in FCW and then I made my appearance on NXT and was sign to the WWE. I had a lot of support from my friends down at NXT. My closes friends were Emma and Paige. Who are also in the WWE.

"You were great girl." Paige said

"Thanks. I was so nervous."

"Like Paige said, you were great. Just wait Zoe. Your gonna be big here in the WWE."

"I'm not counting on it. I mean I have a long way to go for a shot at the women's championship."

"And it's gonna stay that way."

I turned around and saw AJ Lee staring at me.

"It's funny that just because you are new here, you think you have a chance at my title."

"Everyone has a chance AJ." I said

"Zoe is right. Like how you took time off and came back to steal the title off Paige." Emma said.

"Hey she agree to the match." AJ said. Paige was gonna say something but I stop her.

"Paige don't let her get to you."

"It's not my fault she's a sore loser."

"The title will be mine. When I get the opportunity I'm gonna take it from you." I said, making AJ laugh.

"Will see. You may be new here Zoe, but everyone knows i'm the best diva in the world. You better believe it honey." She said and push me out of the way, and walk away.

"God I hate that bitch." Paige said.

"Don't we all." I said, "I'm heading to the locker rooms to change."

"Will come with you. Were going out for some drinks and you are coming with us."

"Okay. It sounds fun." I said and stop in my tracks when I saw the members of The Shield.

"God that Dean Ambrose is looking hot every day." Emma said

"Didn't you two have a thing before." I said

"No were just friends." She said.

"I wouldn't mind giving that Seth Rollins a try." Paige said. I laugh and smack her playfully.

"He's with someone."

"Who?" She asked

"Not sure." I said. I knew all three boys from NXT. I guess you can say we were friends but we all lost touch after that. When we all came to the WWE are shecdule were busy.

"Roman is staring over here." Paige said. I look over and saw that he was indeed looking over here. Roman Reigns. What can I say about that man. We were great friends. I consider him one of my best friends. When he was going through a bad break up with his girlfriend, I was there for him. The same way he was for me. I smiled and wave at him. He smiled back and started talking back with his buddies.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"What was what?"

"That thing between you and Roman just now." Paige said

"There wasn't a thing. Me and Roman were friends back in NXT. You both know that." I said and walk into the girls locker room.

"I will be right back girls." Emma said.

"Yeah of course we know that. I mean the way you two were just staring at each other. Did you two ever, you know?" Paige asked

"What?" I asked

"Gone out or something?" She asked

"What? No. Me and Roman were just friends."

"Well he's hot and your hot. You two should hook up."

"Not going to happen Paige." I said. Emma came back inside with a smile on her face.

"So. We might have some people coming with us tonight."

"Oh. Who?" I asked and took a sip of my water.

"Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns." She said and I choke on my water.

"You ask them to come."

"Yes. We haven't seen or talk with them in awhile and tonight will be our chance." Emma said

"Fine. Fine." I said and finish getting change.

"I'm not going." Paige said.

"What? Why not?" I asked

"You said it yourself, Seth is taken."

"So just cause he's taken doesn't mean you can't be friends."

"Zoe is right. Let's go have some fun." Emma said and drag Paige out of the locker room. I laugh and follow after them.

* * *

"So are they meeting us here." I asked

"Yeah. They had to go back to their rooms first." Emma said. I look over at Paige and frown.

"You might wanna take a easy on the drinks Paige."

"I'm sorry just a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Emma asked

"There's something you two need to know." She said

"What is it?" I asked

"When we were all in NXT, there was one night when me and..."

"Hey girls."

I look up and saw the boys coming to our table.

"Hey boys, come sit." Emma said as we made room for them.

"We are gonna talk about that later Paige." I said. She just nodded her head and took a sip of her drink.

"So Zoe, your match tonight was amazing girl."

"Why thank you Dean." I said and smiled.

"Yeah when you body slam Eva, it was terrific." Seth said and look over at Paige. She saw him look at her and then look back down at her drink. Okay that was weird.

"Hey Emma, you wanna get dirty on the dance floor." Dean asked. I saw Emma laugh and grab his hand.

"Sure. Let's see what you got Ambrose." She said and they walk onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go get fresh air." Paige said and left. Seth watch her leave and frown.

"Dude, go after her." Roman said. Seth didn't say another word and left.

"Well that was weird." I said. Roman look over at me and smiled.

"Dean was right. Your match was amazing, Zoe."

"Thank you."

"So how have you been." He asked

"I've been good. You."

"Good. I have been trying to talk to you ever since I knew you were coming to the WWE but never got the chance."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

"I have fix things with Sandy. Were together again."

"Oh. I didn't know you two were fixing things."

"We were talking and we both knew we can't be without each other." He said and I was suddenly heart broken. This was the same girl that made him miserable for three months. She give him nothing but heartache.

"Well that's great Roman. I'm happy for you both." I said and hug him. What a great night this is becoming.

* * *

Oh boy Zoe is heartbroken.

What do you think of Dean & Emma?

And what is Paige hiding about her and Seth?

R&R Please!


	2. It Still Hurts

Here's the next chapter.

Zoe Pov:

I still felt hurt from last night. Knowing that I don't stand a chance with Roman blows big time.

"Morning." Emma and Paige said.

"Quite girls. The boys are still sleeping." I said and pointed to the living room area. Roman and Seth were pass out on two sofas while Dean was lying almost naked on the floor.

"Oh my god." Emma said and peek over at Dean, "Is he naked."

"Almost." I said and laugh.

"So how are you feeling." Paige asked

"Good I guess. It still hurts." I whispered.

"I'm sorry honey." Paige said and hug me.

"I have to get over it. He's moving on."

"Still I can't believe he wants to be with her." Emma said

"Yeah. After everything he went through with her I just thought he would not wanna go there again."

"He's a fool if you ask me." Paige said

"No he's not. If this is what he wants then I'm happy for him."

"Still I know you have feelings for him."

"Feelings about who?" Roman asked and we all jump and scream. The other two boys woke up.

"What the hell is with all the screaming." Dean yelled.

"Ladies please use your inside voice." Seth said and put his pillow over his head.

"Sorry guys." I said

"So. Who is this guy you have feelings for?" Roman asked

"Um. Just this guy." I said

"Zoe. Who is it?" Roman asked, touching my hand.

"The president." Paige yelled

"The president?" Roman asked. I started to laugh out loud and Roman look at me strange.

"It's not the president." I said

"Then who is it? I wanna know." He said. I had to come up with something fast.

"This guy I knew. He call me a couple of days ago and he wants to go out." I said

"Oh. Well that's cool." He said

"Yeah." I said

"What's his name?" Roman asked

"It's Harry." Paige said.

"Harry? Your brother Harry? Who's into men." Roman said

"Um, yes." Paige said

"Okay what is going on. Why are you keeping this guy a secret Zoe."

"It's just new and I want it to go somewhere." I said

"Your my friend. Friends tell each other everything. I told you about Sandy yesterday."

"I know and once this goes somewhere I will tell you all about it." I said. I really hate lying to him but I'm not ready to tell him how I feel.

"Okay. If you need me I'm here for you." He said, touch my shoulder and went for a shower.

"Nice going Paige." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said. Suddenly Seth walk inside and Paige shut up.

"Hey girls." Seth said. We all said hi and went back to what we were doing.

"Dean put some clothes on." Emma said

"I will after I'm done my shower. You wanna join me Em." He asked

"No. I will pass thank you." She said.

"Your lost." He said and went for a shower.

"I'm gonna grab one too." Seth said and left.

"Okay spill Paige. What happened last night."

"Nothing." She said

"No. Last night you were gonna tell us something but you didn't finish cause the boys showed up. You went outside and Seth followed you. You both took a long time to come back."

"Zoe is right. You both didn't even speak together afterwards."

"I will tell you two later I promise. I have to run." Paige said and left.

"Well that was weird." I said

"It sure was." Emma said. The boys were finally done and we all headed to the gym.

"I wonder why Paige left." Seth said.

"She had to go somewhere." I said and ran on the treadmill. I suddenly heard laughing and look up and saw Roman with Sandy.

"I didn't know he was bringing her." Seth said

"Well they are back together. He's gonna invite her everywhere now."

"Can we not talk about her, please." I said and got off the treadmill. I went to my bag and check my phone when suddenly Sandy came up to me.

"Hey Zoe."

"Hey Sandy. It's nice to see you again." I said.

"I just wanna say sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I asked

"About Roman. I know you two are friends and I know I have cause him so much pain. And I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you were there for him. So thank you." She said and walk away.

"What the hell did that bitch want." Emma asked

"She apologize." I said

"I don't trust her."

"Yeah either do I."

Roman Pov:

"Something up with her." I said and look over at Zoe.

"What do you mean." Dean asked

"She's been acting weird. I ask her about this guy and she won't tell me."

"Maybe she just wants to keep him a secret." Seth said

"But we tell each other everything man. I told her about Sandy last night."

"Man just give her some time. She will tell you. Now I need both of your help." Seth said

"With what?" Dean asked

"With Paige."

"What about her." I asked.

"Look you two know what happened between me and her in NXT but last night we sort of kiss."

"I knew it." Emma said out loud. Everyone in the gym turn around and stare at her, "Sorry." She said.

"You two kiss." Zoe asked

"Yes. How did you know something was going on." Seth asked

"We didn't. Everytime she tries to tell us something interrupts her." Emma said

"I need to find her and talk with her. After our kiss last night things got weird. She hasn't been talking with me."

"I think I might know where she is." Zoe said, and dial a number on her phone, "Paige it's Zoe. Where the hell are you? Okay me and Emma is coming. No the boys aren't with us. Alright be there in ten." Zoe said and hang up.

"Well." Seth said.

"She's at the arena. In her locker room." Zoe said. Seth smiled and hug her.

"Thanks Zoe, you're the best." He said and left.

"That was nice of you to do." I said to Zoe.

"Their my friends, if they need help, I'm there for them." She said and smiled at me. And it melt my heart. Wow. Why did I just say that?

"Hey you two. We better head to the arena." Dean said. We all grab our gym bags and headed out.

* * *

So what ya think?

R&R Please!


	3. The Truth

Here's my next chapter.

This scene is sad!

Roman Pov:

I was in my locker room watching Zoe match. She was remarkable in the ring. I know one day she will be WWE Woman's champion.

"Man that girl can wrestle." Dean said

"She sure is." I said out loud.

"Holy shit." Dean said. I look over at him and frown.

"What?" I asked

"You like her." He said

"What? I do not. I'm with Sandy remember."

"Yes I know that."

"I'm finally happy again, Dean."

"Yeah but with Sandy? Come on man, she broke your heart. You have been a wreck for three years."

"Sandy has change, Dean. She's not the same woman I knew back then."

"Okay. I'm just looking out for you bro." Dean said.

"I know man. Trust me. I'm happy."

* * *

Zoe Pov:

Zoe was done her match, she walk back to the women's locker room. When she enter, she was met with a cold stare from Paige.

"Shit. You piss in your Cheerios."

"What is wrong with you." Paige said

"Um, nothing. What's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you told Seth where I was."

"He wanted to talk to you."

"Well I didn't want to talk with him."

"When are you gonna stop acting like a bitch and realize he likes you Paige."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. He said you two kiss last night."

"He's lying." Paige said

"Oh really. Well I believe him Paige."

"Instead of worrying about my problems maybe you should worrying about you own."

"What's that suppose to me."

"That maybe you should tell Roman how you feel. Hell maybe I should tell him now."

"You wouldn't dare." I said and got in her face.

"Try me, Zoe." She said. Suddenly Emma walk in with Dean, Roman and Seth and watch as me and Paige argue.

"This is so like you Paige. Whenever the spotlight is on you, you try to turn it back on someone else."

"Hey. What the hell is going on." Roman yelled. I turn around and stare at everyone.

"Nothing." I said

"Oh come on Zoe. Tell the truth. Tell him your secret."

"What secret?" Roman asked

"She has been lying to you for a while now."

"About what?" He said

"Her feelings for you." Paige said and I felt like I was slap in the face. My own best friend just betray me. Tears sprang to my eyes and I look over at Roman and everyone else.

"Feelings for me? Zoe what is she talking about."

"I gotta go." I said and ran out of the locker room.

"Zoe wait." Roman shouted and ran out of the locker room.

"Paige how could you do that." Emma said

"She deserve it."

"No she didn't." Seth said and walk towards her, "I know your angry with me, but that was your friend. You just broke her heart. I can't even look at you now." Seth said and walk out as well.

"You two gonna leave as well." Paige said. Emma and Dean didn't say anything and walk out. Paige got angry and started destroying her locker room.

* * *

Roman Pov:

I ran fast after Zoe and couldn't find her anywhere. I found Eva Marie and ask her.

"Eva, did you see which way Zoe went."

"Yes. She was heading towards the parking lot. She look upset."

"Thanks Eva." I said and ran to the parking lot. I didn't see her car so I got into my car and drove to where she was staying. She told me she had a friend that lived here in Detroit and headed over there. My match was over and I didn't need to stay behind. When I got to her friend house, I knock on the door. Someone answer and looked really pissed.

"Well you're not a chick, so I take it your name isn't Paige."

"No. I'm Roman. I'm here to see Zoe."

"She's very upset now."

"I know. I just need to talk to her please." I said. She nodded her head and let me in.

"My name is Anna by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Anna."

"You too Roman. She's out back." She said. I didn't say another word and went out. When I got out there, I saw Zoe sitting down on a chair and she was crying. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"Zoe." I said and moved closer to her.

"I knew you come here. I should have pick a hotel." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Since NXT. When you were with Sandy the first time."

"And you kept this a secret the whole time." I asked. She got up and look at me.

"What was I suppose to do. The guy I want to be with was already taken."

"So the guy you were talking about at the hotel was me."

"Yes." She said

"I thought we were friends, Zoe."

"Friends. I don't wanna be friends Roman. Don't you get that. I'm in love with you." She said.

"Zoe. I love Sandy." I said

"Sandy. The woman who broke your heart into a million pieces. Who was there to help you Roman? I was. Who was by your side everyday and every night. I was. Not her. Me. Now your back with her again and she's only gonna hurt you once more."

"No she won't. She has change, Zoe." I said. Zoe just shake her head.

"I can't do it anymore Roman. I have watch you fall apart because of that woman and I won't do it again."

"What are you saying Zoe?" I asked

"I'm saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? You don't wanna be my friend anymore."

"As long as your with her, I can't be around you. Seeing you with her will hurt too much."

"Zoe please don't do this. We can find another way."

"There's no other way." She said and cried.

"You can't do this." I said and moved closer to her but she back away.

"It's the only way." She said. I couldn't believe this was happening. She was my best friend and she was saying goodbye. I turn around and walk towards the door but stop and look back at her.

"Your hurting but don't forget it's me you're hurting too." I said and left.

* * *

my god not gonna lie I tear up writing this.

And what about Paige, bitch lol jk

Anyways R&R PLEASE.

Next chapter Dean meets Anna (Zoe friend)

and we find out about Paige & Seth situation.


	4. Plan A : Get Them Talking

Here's the next chapter.

Roman Pov:

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean asked

"It's gotta be this way Dean."

"But it's Zoe. You two are friends."

"This was her decision. As long as I'm with Sandy she doesn't wanna be around me."

"Fix things. Call her."

"I have Dean. She won't answer any of my calls."

"This really sucks. I mean she hasn't been doing good since that day at Anna place."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Emma told me after she wrestles she just goes home and sleeps. Nothing else."

"Emma told you? You two have hung out a lot lately."

"Don't change the subject." He said

"She doesn't wanna see me Dean."

"But she misses you." Anna said and walk inside with Seth.

"And you don't think I miss her. I miss her everyday Anna."

"Then talk to her."

"I'm at the arena. She must see me."

"She has been watching you in the locker room when you wrestle." Seth said.

"That's not the point. You two need to wake up and realize you both need each other." Anna said.

"She doesn't need me. Not anymore." I said and grab my bag, "I have to get ready excuse me." I said and headed to the bathroom. Once I was in there, I started punching the wall. I started to feel my eyes burn. Fuck now I'm crying. That's real manly. Suddenly I felt someone hug me.

"It's okay man. We got you."

"It hurts so much man." I said as Seth and Dean hug me.

"We know bro." Dean said and hug me some more, "You will get through this. Me, Seth, Emma and Anna are gonna help you through this."

"Same with me." Paige said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You're the reason Zoe isn't talking with me."

"I came to say sorry. I was bitch and I shouldn't have said anything. I was just going through something and I took it out on you and her." She said and look at Seth.

"You hurt Zoe bad, Paige. I thought you were her friend."

"I am. She's my best friend and I miss her." She said.

"Listen Zoe, Seth and everyone else is right, maybe you should talk with her." Anna said.

"How? She said to stay away from her."

"I have an idea." Paige said

"What do you have in mind." I asked.

"It could be tricky just let me handle it." Paige said, and left.

"Well that was strange." Seth said.

* * *

Zoe Pov:

I was in my locker room getting ready. I couldn't stop thinking about Roman. He was on my mind everyday. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Paige enter.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I asked

"Look I didn't come here to fight. I wanna say sorry. I shouldn't have spill your feelings like that in front of Roman. I just was going through so much with Seth and I took it out on you and I just miss my best friend so much." She said. I just shook my head and hug her.

"I'm miss you too." I said

"If I ever do something like that again, you can slap me." She said

"I promise." I said and laugh.

"Cool. Listen I'm having a big party tonight at my place and you are coming." She said

"Oh I don't know. I just wanna relax tonight."

"No way girl. This party is gonna be great. Come on please." Paige said.

"Oh fine I will go."

"Yes." She said and clap her hands.

"Hey, is Roman going?" I asked

"No he has to go somewhere with Sandy." Emma said

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna head out. I will see you tonight." I said, grab my stuff and left the arena.

* * *

Roman Pov:

I was pacing back and forth in my locker room when Paige rush in here fast.

"How did it go?" I asked

"It's all set. She will be there." Paige said and I hug her.

"Thank you so much Paige."

"Don't thank me. I am just helping out my friends."

"Be at my place before she does."

"I will I promise."

"Good. My work here is done." She said and left.

"I will talk to you all later." Seth said and ran after Paige.

"I gotta go do some stuff, Emma wanna join me."

"Sure Dean. Later you two." She said and left with Dean. Now it was only Roman and Anna left.

"I hope things do work out for you and Zoe."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my best friend back."

"Roman when are you gonna wake up and realize she is more than a friend to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You are falling for her. I can see it."

"No way. I love Sandy."

"Do you really? Because since I have met you all you do is talk about Zoe."

"Don't be ridiculous Anna."

"You have this picture of her on your phone that you always stare at."

"That's not true." I said

"She's wearing her wrestling gear and you two are hugging." She said and smiled. Shit. She's right. Do I constantly look at it? She is beautiful. Wait? Oh. My. God.

"Holy Shit." I said out loud.

"I told you." She said and patted me on the back, "See you at the party." She said and left. I was in love with my best friend. Oh. My. God.

* * *

Zoe Pov:

"You made it." Paige said and hug me.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" I asked

"Their all running late. Can you come upstairs real quick. I wanna pick something out to wear and I need your opinion."

"Sure." I said and walk upstairs with her. I watch as she was texting someone, "Who are you texting?" I asked

"Seth. He is asking if he can bring booze." She said and open the door. I walk in first and froze in my spot when I saw Roman. Suddenly Paige shut her door and lock it.

"You're not coming out until you two talk." Paige said. I couldn't believe this was happening. She trick me. I turn around and ran to the bathroom but Roman was fast and grab my hand.

"Zoe. Come on. Please talk to me."

"Why are you all doing this to me." I said and started to cry. Roman pulled me into him and hug me.

"Because we care. I care about you. I don't wanna lose you, Zoe." He said. I pulled away from him and wipe my tears away.

"You don't get it Roman. You already have lost me."

"No. I don't except that. You belong in my life."

"No. Sandy does."

"This is not about Sandy. It's about you and me."

"There is no you and me, Roman." I said.

"Yes there is." He said and grab me and kiss me.

* * *

Okay so I'm gonna leave that there.

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Party Time

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Zoe Pov:

Holy shit. Roman is kissing me. He's kissing me. I felt his soft lips against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I moved my lips with his and then remember he's with Sandy and he's kissing me. I pulled away and moved away from him. I got mad and slap him.

"Ow. What the hell Zoe?"

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Because I wanted too."

"No. You had no right."

"I had every right. And I will do it again." He said. I just stood there and stare at him in disbelief. I didn't understand what was going on. When I told him I loved him, his response was 'I love Sandy.'

"No. Your with Sandy, remember." I said

"I'm gonna break up with her." He said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "You can't do that."

"Yes I can." He said

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone and be happy with her?" I asked

"Because I love you." He said.

"What?" I asked him. He moved closer to me and place his hands on my face and look me in the eyes.

"I love you."

"No. You love Sandy."

"Damn it Zoe, this has nothing to do with Sandy."

"You can't love me. You told me you loved Sandy. So please do both of us a favor and go be with her. Leave me alone."

"I can't." He said and tried to kiss me again but I back away.

"No. I am not gonna let you do this to me. You need to leave me alone."

"Zoe you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." I said and suddenly I heard music blaring downstairs, "Now if you excuse me, I wanna go have some fun with my friends." I said and pass by him. I walk downstairs and saw Paige, Emma and Anna.

"So how did it go with you and Roman." Paige asked

"Let me see, he kiss me."

"Oh my god really?" Paige asked

"Yes, then I slap him and told him to stay away from me." I said and walk away from them to get a drink.

"You slap him? Why did you do that?" Anna asked

"Because he had no right kissing me. He's with Sandy."

"He loves you Zoe."

"No. He loves Sandy. Now if you don't mind I like to have fun and not talk about Roman all night." I said and down my drink. I grab another drink and down it. I turn around and saw Sandy. Great she's here. I saw her go up to Roman and watch them kiss. Yeah he loves me my ass. If he loved me he wouldn't let her kiss him. I pour myself a shot and down it.

"I think maybe you should take an easy on the drinks sweetheart." Seth said

"Don't tell me what to do Rollins." I said, slurring my words.

"Look I know your angry at Roman and you have every right but getting drunk like this is wrong."

"Come dance with me Seth." I said and grab his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. It was a slow song playing but who cares. I place my hands around Seth neck and he just stood there.

"I'm not gonna bite Seth. You can put your hands on me."

"This is a bad idea Zoe. You're just trying to make Roman jealous."

"I'm doing no such thing. Can't I dance with one of my best friends."

"Find someone else to dance with. I'm not gonna dance with you." He said taking my hands off him and walking away. Fine be that way I will find someone else to dance with. I look to find Dean but he was dancing with Emma.

"Hi Zoe."

I look over and saw Randy Orton standing by me.

"Oh. Hi Randy."

"Are you having fun?" He asked

"No cause no one wants to dance with me."

"Well you wanna dance with me." He asked. I smiled and grab his hand. We started dancing and boy were we dancing. We were close, our bodies grinding against each other. Suddenly Randy lips were on mine. Damn he can kiss. Not like Roman. I pulled away from Randy and touch my lips.

"Sorry I should have ask."

"No. It's not your fault. I have to go." I said and ran outside to the backyard. I sat on one of the chairs outside. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and I wipe them away. As much as I try to get him out of my head, he just seems not to go away.

"Zoe."

I heard Roman voice and I sigh. I don't need this now. I got up and pass by him but he grab my hand.

"Roman let me go and go back to Sandy." I said

"She went home. Anna took her in her car and left with Seth and Paige."

"Then you should go home."

"No we need to talk. Come with me." He said and we went upstairs. We went into a room for some privacy.

"Okay so we are alone. Talk." I said

"Why are you acting like this. I have never seen you like this."

"Yeah well everyone needs a change."

"This isn't you Zoe."

"You know what I think I'm gonna go back downstairs and dance with Randy again." I said and walk to the door. I had it open but he shut it and I jump turning around and facing Roman.

"You are not gonna dance with him again."

"What's the matter Rome, you jealous?" I asked

"Yes." He said and my eyes widen, "He had his lips all over you and I hated it. He was dancing with you and I hated it. He had his hands all over you."

"Roman." I said. He look into my eyes and that's when I knew that Roman was telling the truth early, he was in love with me. I grab him and pulled him to me and kissed him. He pick me up and carry me to the bed that was behind us. We both fell on it and started kissing some more. I grip at his shirt and he removed it. I rolled us around so I was on top of him. I ran my hands up and down his chest. He was moaning, his eyes close. I grab the end of my shirt and removed it. He opened his eyes and he growl when he saw my lace bra. He pulled me down and kiss me.

"God your beautiful Zoe." He said and kiss my neck. I moan loud and grind against him. Suddenly someone opened the door and walk inside.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

Yeah I'm leaving it there.

R&R Please!


End file.
